In the past, seat belt shoulder anchors were bolted to a collar that was in turn welded to a bracket that was then fixed to the rollover protection system of the motor vehicle. There was a need identified to reduce the complexity of anchoring the seat belt shoulder anchor to the the rollover protections system, to lessen the number of parts to reduce vehicle weight, and to lessen the number of steps of assembling the motor vehicle.